Chapter Four: Ginger Breadhouse
Chapter Four: Ginger Breadhouse is the fourth episode of the first season of Ever After High. It premiered on October 27, 2018. Synopsis Ginger Breadhouse arrives back in the Fairytale World as she starts plotting her sinister ways. Meanwhile, Ashlynn and Hunter start getting blackmailed by Duchess over their secret relationship, and Apple asks Darling for help with buying a present for Dexter in celebration of their one year anniversary. Episode Opening Scene In a stormy night, Candy Witch arrives to her house. BROOKE (V.O.): In life there are many surprises awaiting for us... But while some are pleasant... She opens the door and finds the lights on. CANDY WITCH: What the hell...? BROOKE (V.O.): Others are far from it. Candy Witch goes to her living room and finds Ginger Breadhouse sitting on the couch, staring at her. GINGER: Hello, Mommie Dearest. CANDY WITCH: (laughs) ...You... You have got a lot of nerve! Coming back here after all this time... GINGER: I was feeling homesick. Through telekenisis, Candy grabs Ginger and pushes her against the wall. CANDY WITCH: I thought I forbid you from ever coming back here. GINGER: Not so fast, you old hag... You're not the one calling the shots anymore. As Candy Witch approaches Ginger she starts feeling excruciating pain all over her body. CANDY WITCH: ...What are you doing! GINGER: Getting rid of you! Ginger grabs a knife on a table near her and charges full speed at Candy, stabbing her in the chest. CANDY WITCH: AAHHH! ...You... really... think... that's all it will take? GINGER: Please... We're just getting started. CANDY WITCH: Ginger, please! Spare me! GINGER: I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this... I missed this world. Candy Witch runs to her bedroom as Ginger follows her. From outside, through a window, we see a silhouette of Candy Witch being stabbed by multiple flying knives all at once, as she falls to the ground. Ginger then appears and shuts the blinds. (INTRO) Scene 1 In the hallways of Ever After High, Apple is walking alongside Briar. APPLE: So today I'm putting all Rebel drama aside because today's mine and Dexter's two year birthday... BRIAR: Wow! So what are you gonna do for your special occasion? Want me to plan a party? APPLE: No... I wanna keep it chill. But I am gonna need some help because I wanna surprise him... You're gonna help me right? BRIAR: Sorry, but Halloween is right around the corner, and me and Rosabella have to get things ready for the party... APPLE: Ugh, right... Please just make the Halloween party Royals-exclusive... I can't handle those freaky Rebels anymore. BRIAR: Well, every Halloween does need a monster. APPLE: (chuckles) ...Well, that sucks because who is gonna help me plan my Dexter surprise! BRIAR: You can ask Blondie for help? APPLE: Please, the less time I spend interacting with that freak the better. BRIAR: Ashlynn? APPLE: She's been really busy these last few days... Guess I'll have to plan the whole thing myself. BRIAR: Well, not all hope is lost... Briar looks at Darling, who is picking books from her locker. Apple notices this and looks back at Briar. APPLE: Darling? No way. BRIAR: C'mon, you guys were super close back then! APPLE: Yeah, but she's a Rebel! BRIAR: Just because she's a Rebel doesn't mean she's automatically scum though... It's Darling, c'mon! Besides, you told me you'd put all Rebel drama aside today AND she is super close to Dexter. Who would be a better person to ask what Dexter likes and doesn't like? APPLE: That is true... OK, fine. Apple walks up to Darling. DARLING: Apple? APPLE: Darling... The two look at each other. DARLING: We haven't talked in a while. APPLE: Yeah... I was hoping you could help me with something. DARLING: What is it? APPLE: Today is mine and Dexter's two year anniversary and... I wanted to surprise him. Since you're so close to him I figured you could help me? DARLING: Um, sure! APPLE: Ok, great... We can talk at lunchtime? DARLING: Sounds good to me! APPLE: Yay... Apple leaves as Darling looks at her, both surprised and confused. Scene 2 In Headmaster Grimm's office, Ginger is being admitted to the school. MILTON: So Miss Breadhouse... You are the daughter of...? GINGER: Kindergrubber. MILTON: As in the wanted criminal Kindergrubber? GINGER: That's the one... I've never actually met my mother, I was raised by my grandmother who... sadly past away recently. MILTON: I'm so sorry for your loss... GINGER: Thanks. The scene cuts to Ginger leaving Headmaster Grimm's office and walking into the hallways of Ever After High, where Blondie follows her while shooting her Mirrorcast show. BLONDIE: But before we get to some more tea on the Royals vs. Rebels feud, we have a new student here in Ever After High! What's your name? Ginger turns around and shatters Blondie's new tablet through telekenisis. BLONDIE: Are... you... fucking... serious?! I bought that one yesterday! Who the hell do you think you are! You try one of those again and I will have you expe- Suddenly Blondie starts feeling an excruciating pain in her knee as Ginger stares down at her. GINGER: The name's Ginger... Ginger Breadhouse. Ginger walks away as Blondie's pain ends. Meanwhile, Ashlynn is talking to Hunter at the campus while Sparrow is walking alone from afar, when Duchess approaches him. DUCHESS: Hey Sparrow! SPARROW: ...Oh, it's you. DUCHESS: You say that like it's a bad thing. SPARROW: Isn't it though? DUCHESS: What's the deal with those two? Duchess points to Ashlynn and Hunter. SPARROW: Why do you care? DUCHESS: Well, surely you've heard about my fairytale... And I'm not looking forward to my ending... But if someone were to be disqualified from their happy ending, there would be one room open for that happy ending. SPARROW: So you wanna expose Ashlynn just because you want her happy ending? DUCHESS: Yes... And you're gonna help me. SPARROW: Yeah, no way. Hunter's happy with Ashlynn and I'm not gonna help you ruin that. DUCHESS: Is that really what you believe? C'mon, Ashlynn is a snake! SPARROW: Takes one to know one. DUCHESS: You really think she's with Hunter because she actually feels something for him? You wanna know what I think? This "romance" is one of Apple's little schemes to get rid of the Rebels. SPARROW: Oh shit... DUCHESS: So listen, I want a happy ending and you wanna save your best friend... Do we have a deal? SPARROW: Sure... But I'm doing this for Hunter, not for you. DUCHESS: Fine by me. Scene 3 At the cafeteria, Apple and Darling are going over Apple's surprise for Dexter. DARLING: So what are you planning on doing? APPLE: Well, I wanna do something very lowkey, you know... Just the two of us... And I kinda wanted to get him something. DARLING: Well, Dexter loves technology... The new MirrorPad's coming out soon? APPLE: I was thinking more in the realms of a ring or something... DARLING: I don't think he's going to be that into a ring... APPLE: So I'm picturing... a date in the outdoors! I'm thinking of setting up this table, and we'll have dinner! DARLING: Sounds fun... Except Dexter hates the outdoors. APPLE: Oh, please, who would say no to the beautiful moonlight and a romantic dinner outdoors! DARLING: Dexter would, trust me. APPLE: Well, what am I gonna do now! DARLING: ...I have an idea. So my family has this sick lake house near the Enchanted Forest.. My dad has the keys to it hiding somewhere, but I'm thinking I could give them to you and you can have your date there? APPLE: Wait... Really, you'd do that? DARLING: Of course! I mean, we're friends... Right? APPLE: ...Yeah! Meanwhile, Raven, Cerise, Cedar and Madeline are having lunch together. RAVEN: How are you holding up after that fight Cerise? CERISE: It was nothing, I'm fine. CEDAR: You were hard from fine, Cerise. I had to help you tend your wounds because you were so messed up. CERISE: Whatever, I'm just tired of this place. CEDAR: You can say that again. Raven spots Dexter waving at her and she waves back, as Madeline and Apple both take note of this. APPLE: What the fuck! MADELINE: Sounds like someone's not too tired of this place, right Raven? RAVEN: Oh shut up... He's just a friend. Besides, he has a girlfriend. CERISE: Please, like he'll keep holding onto that insufferable cunt. Back at Apple's table, Apple starts getting angrier. APPLE: Why the fuck is he talking to that disgusting Rebel! DARLING: Woah woah woah... Disgusting Rebel? I thought we were past that. APPLE: ...No... Darling, what I meant was... I mean... You're not one of them! DARLING: Why? Just because I offered you a fucking lake house? APPLE: Excuse me? DARLING: I mean, do you really think I'm that dumb? I've been testing your waters and seeing if you truly have it in your heart and you can put your bias aside for one second and be friends with a Rebel... But no. Darling storms off. APPLE: Darling, come back, I didn't mean... Dexter joins the table. DEXTER: What was that all about? APPLE: What do you care?! In fact, you can go join your little girlfriend right now! Apple storms off too, leaving Dexter alone. Scene 4 In the Enchanted Forest, Hunter and Ashlynn are making out. HUNTER: What's with all the Halloween decorations around this place? ASHLYNN: It's for Briar's Halloween party... Why, are you spooked? HUNTER: No, it's just not my ideal place for making out. ASHLYNN: Well, if you have a better place in mind... Hunter and Ashlynn keep making out when suddenly they hear footsteps. HUNTER: ...Did you hear that? ASHLYNN: Yes... Maybe we should leave. Hunter turns around only to find a scarecrow holding a knife. HUNTER: (screams) DUCHESS: Ha! You caught that one, right Sparrow? Hunter and Ashlynn turn around only to find Sparrow and Duchess behind them, recording them. DUCHESS: Well, well, well... If it isn't Miss Goodie Two Shoes and Mister Animal Rights... Together! ASHLYNN: Please, Duchess, you can't tell anyone... DUCHESS: Or what? You can't stop me. HUNTER: And you, Sparrow... How could you do this to me? SPARROW: She's manipulating you man! HUNTER: If there's any manipulation going on here, it's her manipulating you! DUCHESS: Whatever the case may be, the truth is, I'm exposing the two of you tomorrow morning... Say goodbye to your happily ever after, Ashlynn. Duchess and Sparrow leave, as Hunter and Ashlynn look at each other, worried. Scene 5 In the library, Ginger is looking for some spellbooks when she runs into Briar. BRIAR: Oh, shoot... Sorry. GINGER: It's OK. Ginger walks by her. BRIAR: Wait! You're the new girl everyone's been talking about... Ginger, right? GINGER: ...Yeah. BRIAR: Um, cool! Well, I'm hosting a Halloween party tonight down by the Enchanted Forest so if you wanna hang out... GINGER: ...Sure. BRIAR: OK! See ya! Briar leaves as Ginger rolls her eyes. Ginger starts looking at some books when she finds a spellbook written by her mother. In a flashback, Ginger is practicing some spells when Candy Witch walks in. CANDY WITCH: What the hell do you think you're doing?! GINGER: Um, practicing spells, what's your damage? CANDY WITCH: Someone set the Crumb house on fire... GINGER: Yes. I did it. So what? Candy Witch slaps Ginger. GINGER: OW! What the hell mom! CANDY WITCH: Don't you dare call me "mom"! You're a disgrace to this family! GINGER: They're lying scum and you know it! They had it coming. They should've all burned in that house in fact. CANDY WITCH: You almost ruined my reputation you dumb wreckless psychotic bitch! If you keep this up they're gonna find what you've been up to and you and I are going to go to jail! They're already onto your ass Kindergrubber! GINGER: Whatever, it's not like I care. I'm leaving. CANDY WITCH: Yes you are! I've packed your bags. You come into this house ever again and you won't come out of here alive. GINGER: How can you say that to your own daughter?! CANDY WITCH: You're not my fucking daughter. A tear rolls down Ginger's face as she storms off. In the present, Ginger goes through the pages as she gets a new idea. Meanwhile, Darling is in the campus when Apple approaches her. DARLING: Go away. APPLE: Listen... You're right. I hate the Rebels. And I won't change my opinion on them... But I wanna do this for Dexter, you know? DARLING: Apple... Do you really hate me because I'm a Rebel? APPLE: ...No. I don't... hate you. But I don't like that you're a Rebel. However... I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let the drama get the best of me today and I wanna keep that promise... Can you help me with Dexter's date? DARLING: ...Sure. APPLE: Thanks. Scene 6 At the Hocus Latte, Sparrow is having a latte when Cerise and Madeline approach him. SPARROW: Hey guys, what's going on- Cerise punches Sparrow, causing him to drop his latte all over himself. SPARROW: What the fuck Cerise! CERISE: That's what you get for ratting out one of our own. SPARROW: Listen, about Hunter- MADELINE: Why did you do that to him! SPARROW: Royals can't be trusted! You guys know this! CERISE: We're talking about the same girl that warned us Apple was trying to get us expelled. SPARROW: Oh, shit! I really messed up, didn't I... CERISE: Yes, yes you really did. MADELINE: However, you can redeem yourself by deleting Hunter and Ashlynn's video. SPARROW: Yeah, but Duchess has it, not me. MADELINE: Well, we're just going to have to fight blackmail with blackmail then I guess. SPARROW: What are you planning? MADELINE: I've got something in mind. Meanwhile, Raven is in her dorm room when she hears the door knock. RAVEN: Come in! The person is revealed to be Dexter. DEXTER: Oh! Hi Raven! I thought Apple would be here. RAVEN: Haven't seen her at all lately... Well, I saw her with Darling at school but haven't seen her ever since. DEXTER: I've tried calling both of them many times but they didn't answer me... Weird. RAVEN: Yeah... DEXTER: So what are you doing? RAVEN: Well, I was planning on staying here and binge-watching Spell's Kitchen. DEXTER: You're kidding me right? I love that show! RAVEN: Same! ...Wanna watch it together? DEXTER: Sure. Dexter looks at his phone and sees that he's out of battery. DEXTER: Shit! At the lake house, everything is set up as Apple is trying to call Dexter, with no response. DARLING: Any luck? APPLE: No... Where is he! Apple tries calling him again but it goes straight to voicemail. APPLE: Whatever, he's probably just busy. He'll call back soon. Scene 7 At the Halloween Party in the Enchanted Forest, everyone is having fun as Madeline approaches Duchess. MADELINE: Hey Duchess! DUCHESS: Gross... What do you want? MADELINE: Let's chat about Hunter and Ashlynn. DUCHESS: You really think you're gonna make me back out? I'm exposing their ratty asses and that's that! What, are you going to pull my hair extensions like you did to Apple? MADELINE: No... I'm fighting fire with fire. Madeline pulls out a diary from her handbag. DUCHESS: My diary! Duchess tries to grab it but Madeline puts it away from her. MADELINE: Nuh-uh... This doesn't work that way. What we are gonna do is... You're gonna delete Hunter and Ashlynn's video in front of me and THEN I'll give you your diary back. DUCHESS: ...Alright fine! Duchess deletes the video and Madeline hands Duchess her diary back. MADELINE: Pleasure doing business with you. Madeline goes back to Sparrow, Cerise and Cedar. CERISE: Holy shit! You owned her ass! MADELINE: I know! Meanwhile, Ginger arrives to the party and is greeted by Briar. BRIAR: Hey! You came! GINGER: Yes, I did! Cool party! BRIAR: Thanks... Although we're gonna have to keep the music quiet so we don't upset the Crumbs. GINGER: I'm sorry... The Crumbs? BRIAR: Oh yeah! Their house catched on fire years ago and they moved to this isolated place in the Enchanted Forest. GINGER: Really? Wow, you don't say... Blondie walks by them with her new tablet, and once she sees Ginger, she flees. BRIAR: Oh that's Blondie... The school's resident annoyance. GINGER: Yeah... We've met. Meanwhile, at the lake house, Apple is sitting at the dinner table as she starts to cry. DARLING: Hey... What's wrong... APPLE: It's just... I feel like I'm losing him... As every second on the clock ticks.... DARLING: You're not losing him, Apple... Something must have happened. APPLE: I hope he has a damn good explanation... The two hug. DARLING: Well, we're not gonna let this food go to waste, right? APPLE: (chuckles) Let's eat... Final Scene BROOKE (V.O.): In life there are many surprises awaiting for us... After the party's over, Ashlynn and Hunter leave together undetected as they kiss. BROOKE (V.O.): '''But while some are pleasant...' Cut to Apple and Daring laughing and having fun in the lake house. Meanwhile, a hooded Ginger is standing in front of the new Crumb house as she reveals her true form. '''BROOKE (V.O.): ''Others are far from it.''' Ginger breaks into the house as it cuts to black, and only screams can be heard. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Ever After High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Ever After High)